Exchange
by Doctor269
Summary: Just a bunch of adventures of the NCIS and NCIS:LA teams. Rated T for violence and mild gore.
1. Two Birds, One Stone: Part 1

**Hey guys! This is my NCIS fan fiction! YAY!**

**I decided to make it sort of like the show, part one of each group of chapters under the same title is the murder, or the introduction before the theme song so it will always be fairly short, just to warn you people.**

**Picture this like you're watching the show, if you can, I don't know if I write well enough for that, but just think of it that way. Any way, enjoy the story! And remember to review!**

* * *

Classical music played in the main hall of _The Young Finesse_, a two-week cruise liner that stopped at Washington D.C. for all of the tourists. The ocean was calmly moving as beautiful string instruments filled the dining hall. The piano was the most wonderful of the instruments, finely tuned, giving a sense of calmness to the air. Maggie Wilson was one of the richest of the people on the boat, her and her husband, Mark Wilson, had gotten a suite on the boat's closest room to the outdoor pool. Mark and Maggie were sitting together at one of the fancy white tables with gorgeous red roses placed in the center.

"Isn't it such a wonderful evening?" Maggie asked her husband. She looked into his deep blue eyes, and put her hand through his short blonde hair.

"It's only wonderful when I'm with you," Mark said romantically, "I'm just glad that I got time off of work to be with you. Being a Navy Lieutenant isn't something you can get out of so easily."

Maggie perked up, "How do you like your new promotion?"

"I'm sure he loves it," an older man came up to the table they were sitting at and gestured if he could sit down. He had nice blue eyes, like Mark's, but older.

"Of course," Mark started. The man sat down and Mark continued, "Captain, this is my wife, Maggie."

"Nice to meet you," the captain said, "I'm Captain John Howles." The man looked about fifty years old. "I'm Mark's captain."

"It's a pleasure," Maggie put her purse down and shook Captain John's hands, "So how long have you been in the Navy?"

"Oh," Captain John answered. He took a bit of his steak. Mark had already finished his and Maggie was halfway done. "This steak is really good. But anyway, I've been in the Navy about-

Suddenly, the captain stopped talking and fell face down into his food. "Are you okay?" Maggie asked. She looked toward her husband, and found him lying on the ground. She checked his pulse and after useless CPR she found him dead. She quickly took out her phone, feeling faint, and she started dialing 911. The phone called the number, and 911 picked up.

"911, what's the emergency?" the phone answered. But it was too late, Maggie had fallen dead as well. "Hello?" the person on the line asked, "Hello? Are you there?"


	2. Two Birds, One Stone: Part 2

**Okay, so just as a quick warning, you might not understand some of this if you haven't caught up on NCIS. This happens right after season ten, so it might have some spoilers later on in the story.**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

Gibbs threw papers on DiNozzo's desk. "Get to work," Gibbs said as he sipped his coffee, "We've got a new case, and I need all three of you on it."

"Of course, boss," Ziva came by and took some of the papers and started reading them, "Two naval officers gone missing on _The Young Finesse_, a cruise liner going by Washington D.C." Ziva looked at the pictures on the document. One was of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing his uniform and smiling, with his hat on backwards. Another was of a more serious and older man, with brown eyes and slightly graying brown hair. He had a 5-o'clock shadow, showing that he cared more about personality than appearance. "The younger one is Mark Wilson, a Navy Lieutenant who was recently promoted before he went on vacation. The other is Captain John Howles."

Tony DiNozzo walked toward Gibbs and Ziva, eager for a new case, "Any suspects?"

"Everyone who was on the boat is a suspect DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "But I have to go. We're about to interview the wife. I want background checks on all the staff and the victims on board, we can't assume them dead, but we need to expect the worst."

DiNozzo and Ziva went to their desks to do research while Gibbs went to the interrogation room. He went inside where McGee was watching the woman react to what Director Vance was asking her. "Sorry, boss," McGee slumped down, "I'll get to work."

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said emotionlessly, "It's a sign of we-

"Weakness," McGee interrupted, "I know. I've been around Ziva long enough."

"Get back to work special agent," Gibbs answered. He walked into the room and went to Vance, "It's okay, I've got it from here." Director Vance walked away quietly. Gibbs didn't speak until he left the room. "What do you know?" He asked angrily.

"I swear," The woman answered, "I have no idea! That other guy asked me this a million times."

"Then what happened?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I'm not entirely sure," the woman looked down to the right, "The memories are faded."

"Look," Gibbs said, "I know this was a lot for you to take in. He was your husband. But his life might be on the line, and you can't remember? Try."

"Okay..." the woman thought for a while, "I remember calling 911. And my husband falling over. And the captain too. And then I passed out or something, and when I woke up, they were gone!"

"Do you remember anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"No, sir," the woman answered.

"Tell me," Gibbs started, "What's your name?"

"Maggie Wilson."

"Full name. Before you were married."

"Margaret Jane..." she paused.

"Margaret Jane what?" Gibbs asked.

"Look I didn't know this up until yesterday when it happened," Maggie said, "But... I was adopted. I mean... I already knew _that_, but I didn't know who my parents were. Up until I got married... I went... I was Margaret Jane Howles."

"Was Captain John Howles your father?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Maggie said, "I only ever had a picture of my mother. She visited the orphanage every now and then until I was adopted when I was five. I was put up for adoption because my father left and I have no idea what he looked like."

"Thank you," Gibbs answered, "You can go now." As Maggie walked to the door, Gibbs thought about Kate.

"Special Agent Gibbs," a voice came from the doorway, "How long have you been in here?" It was Director Vance. "It's been at least an hour since you interviewed that woman."

"I was thinking of Kate," Gibbs said, "No worries. I'll get back to work."

"I'm gonna need to speak with you privately," Vance chimed in, "It's about the A. E. P."

"Of course Director Vance," Gibbs said as he went with Vance to the Director's office. "What is it?"

"I don't know who we should take to Los Angeles," Vance stated plainly, "The Agent Exchange Program might not work if we send the wrong person."

"Like I said before," Gibbs said, "Abby is a great choice. She's been to LA a few times already, and she's very comfortable with new people."

"But I'm not sure if their forensics specialist is ready for DC," Vance said, "It's plenty chaotic here."

"This person works for NCIS right?"

"Right."

"Then they're ready."

* * *

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo walked along the shoreline with Ziva and McGee. They were investigating the boat for blood or any signs of a struggle. They searched the boat top to bottom but they couldn't find anything, no signs of a struggle, and no blood. Until they reached the dining hall.

"Wow," Ziva said as she saw all the fall chairs and tables, "What happened here."

"All of the passengers said that they had passed out," DiNozzo said, "They weren't very clear, but it seemed to be some kind of food poisoning. Especially considering that the chef and all of his cooks didn't pass out at all."

"So nobody seems to remember what happened?" Ziva asked.

"'Some memories are best forgotten,'" DiNozzo laughed for a moment, "That was from Memento. Really good murder mystery. I liked it."

"You have your moments," McGee joked.

Ziva watched the tide move in and out on the coast as the two other detectives bickered. _I wonder what happened here_, she thought. Suddenly, she saw something in the water; it was large. She ran off of the boat and onto the shore to find a dead body floating at the edge of the tide. She looked at the Navy uniform and found that the man was a lieutenant. She saw a name sewn into the cloth, it was blurry from the water, but she could read it.

Mark Wilson.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it was good, I wanted to put some silliness in there too, so I hope I did it right. Anyways, review! And tell me who you think it is when we get into the suspects so I can laugh at how wrong you are.  
**


	3. Two Birds, One Stone: Part 3

**Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter, but it's pretty good! Sorry for the looooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Got anything Ducky?" Gibbs walked into the forensics room with a stubborn look on his face.

"Well," Ducky started, "We haven't finished the DNA test, but as far as I can tell, he is Lieutenant Mark Wilson. I remember once when I was at Scotland Yard, there was a similar case where a body was carried in by the tide."

"Does it look like I care, Ducky?" Gibbs interrupted, "Cause of death?"

"I can't say for sure," Ducky said, "It looks like he might have drowned. There's enough salt water in his lungs to do that. But I haven't checked for anything else yet, besides Jethro, you need to give us more time to do these things."

"Fine," Gibbs said, "You have until tonight. This is a top priority case now. Get on it."

Gibbs walked out of the room. "Since when was this top priority?" Ducky mumbled.

"So wait," Abby said to Gibbs as they stood in her lab, "Let me get this straight."

"Nothing about this case is straight Abbs," Gibbs responded.

"You know Captain John Howles," Abby said, ignoring Gibbs' rude remark, "One of the men that went missing."

"That's not important right now," Gibbs said, "Just tell me what you got."

"Alright," Abby said, "Just give me a minute." She picked up her phone and dialed a number, DiNozzo.

"What do you want Abbs?" DiNozzo said over the phone.

"I need to ask you something," Abby said, "Gibbs is expecting something from me, and I don't have anything on the case. What have you found out over at the boat?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like you're in a pickle there," DiNozzo responded.

"DiNozzo," Abby whispered over the phone, "Not now."

"Fine," DiNozzo said, "McGee has been doing some nerdy stuff and-

"What are you talking about?!" McGee shouted in the background, "Give me the phone."

"No way!"

"Give it!"

"Ladies," Abby interrupted, "Just tell me already."

"Look," McGee was talking now, "I did some tests on the floor and walls, and it turns out that there's a small amount of Risen on the walls.

"Risen?" Gibbs interrupted, "The chemical?"

"Oh," McGee said, "You're here. You heard… that…"

"Yes I did, and for right now, I don't care," Gibbs said, "If there was Risen on the walls, how does that effect anything? Risen is deadly, but it's solid."

"Well, you see," McGee started, "The Risen has been chemically changed into a gaseous form. And it isn't pure enough for it to kill anyone, only to knock them unconscious. This Risen that we found has simply condensed onto the floors and walls."

"So someone had to knock everyone out," Gibbs said.

"That way they could take the Lieutenant and the Captain!" Abby answered giddily.

"Good job McGee," Gibbs said.

"Jethro," Leon's voice boomed over the intercom, "Someone's here to see you."

"I hope to see something when I get back," Gibbs said to Abby. He walked up the stairs all the way to Leon's office.

Standing right next to Leon was a tall man with brown, graying hair, and brown eyes. "Jethro!" the man said, "It's been a long time."

"John…" Gibbs responded in awe.


End file.
